IceWings
IceWings have moon-silver, white, or light to pale blue scales, like the color of ice. These dragons are currently ruled by Queen Glacier. Their names often involve ice, the cold, or animals who inhabit cold areas, like the names Glory made up for Jambu and herself (Storm and Penguin), or names like Glacier, Winter, or Icicle. IceWings reside in the northwestern peninsula of Pyrrhia, where the cold places are located, or the "head of the dragon," known as the Ice Kingdom. When Blaze saw her sisters -- Burn and Blister -- were allying, she took the IceWings' and many of the SandWings' support in the great war. Blaze offered them some of the Northern SandWing land if she won the war, since most of the land would have been useless to her. But what Blaze didn't know is that Queen Glacier might have known that the area might contain treasure. IceWings have frostbreath that is fatal to more than half of the dragons they use it on (Peril appears to be immune to frostbreath, as revealed in [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising.]] It is unknown if Clay has this specialty as well.) IceWings and NightWings have absolutely hated each other for many years, going all the way back to a war they fought against each other before The Scorching. This is displayed when Starflight was rescued from the Sky Kingdom arena by Morrowseer and a battalion of NightWings, who slaughtered all the IceWing prisoners without hesitation before leaving. The NightWings did not include an IceWing egg in the Dragonet Prophecy, also showing their deep hatred for IceWings. This may relate to a tragedy in the IceWings past that also contributes to NightWing-IceWing hatred. They, along with the NightWings, are searching for scavenger dens, but unlike the NightWings, it is known why. Queen Glacier ordered them due to the fact she believed that one day they would find the SandWings' treasure, and more specifically, the sacred Eye of Onyx. Description IceWing's colors range from creamy white colors to pale shades of blue (Some Ice-Wings can be a darker blue, but it is unlikely). Their coloring has been described as "silver like the moon" or "pale blue like ice." They have a ruff of extra horns, like icicles, located along the back of their neck. IceWing heads are usually shaped as diamonds, and in other words, are very narrow. With that in mind, these dragons are very swift, tight, and skinny dragons that also have surprisingly strong but narrow-shaped whip-like tails with extra icicle-shaped spines that are very sharp on the tip of the tail. IceWings have blue or beady black eyes, forked blue tongues, silky blue blood, and ridged, extremely sharp talons to grip the ice while traveling by foot around their habitat. Their horns, teeth, and claws are often described to be "icicle-sharp." Abilities IceWings can withstand both subzero temperatures and very bright lights. Their serrated claws are especially good at gripping ice, but can be used to tear into their enemies' flesh quite easily. Being clawed by an IceWing is equal to being clawed by regular talons around four times. According to [[The Dragonet Prophecy|''The Dragonet Prophecy]]'' and [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]], ''IceWing scales radiated a chill, rather like SandWing scales radiate heat. Instead of breathing fire, which would be a very strange ability for these dragons, IceWings exhale a freezing frostbreath. It can overpower fire, even if the fire-breathing dragons survive longer than the dragons who don't, since the fire inside of them keeps them alive, but the frostbreath will eventually overpower it. Frostbreath can also be used to extinguish fires, demonstrated when Winter attempted to extinguish the flames by exhaling frostbreath in ''Moon Rising. This vapor can quickly induce terrible frostbite, and if it hits gets inside of a dragon, it can kill them by fusing together their internal organs. It can cleanly shear off body parts, and if it hits soil, ice crystals will grow. Clay described it as a cloud of glittering smoke when he battled against Fjord in the SkyWing Arena, and when Clay shot fire into Fjord's mouth, the chill of his scales swallowed the flame. An IceWing can be stopped from using this defense for a short amount of time by hot metal, fire, or other warm and hot materials. This is mentioned in the prologue of The Dragonet Prophecy, where Burn first had her guards wrap Hvitur's snout in hot iron chains, and then had them removed, planning to kill Hvitur before his scales cooled down and enabled him to breathe his frostbreath. Frostbreath only works when the IceWing is cold.Frostbreath does not work on SkyWings like Peril, with too much fire. If a dragon gets frostbreath inside their throats, a way for them to survive it is for the victim to stay in lava or any other hot substance. Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings survived an attack where an IceWing shot its frostbreath down her throat, but due to her internal fire reservoir she could only survive for a short time; however, the fire could not hold it off forever and she was confined to a pool of lava, which kept her temperature in balance. When she attempted to attack Starflight and Queen Glory in The Dark Secret, the ice tipped the scales in its favor and, despite Mastermind's and Princess Greatness's efforts to save the queen, she froze to death within seconds.The ice in her body can also discolor eyes, teeth, and scales.In Moon Rising, Moonwatcher, a real mind-reading NightWing, describes IceWings to have sharp, glittering, and bright minds. Society The IceWings have a class system with the different levels of society labeled with "circle"(ex: the Seventh Circle). They go in order with the First Circle as the highest class and ends in the Seventh Circle, as the lowest class. IceWings have a strict behavior to uphold- Winter describes it as "undignified" when Moon is hugging her mother. IceWings are also taught at a young age of their tribe's superiority, and how the IceWings are the best tribe in Pyrrhia. Known IceWings * Alba * Changbai * Cirrus * Ermine * Fjord * Queen Glacier * Hailstorm * Hvitur * Icicle * Lynx * Narwhal * Princess Snowfall * Tundra * Winter Trivia *Some seem to be minimalists, describing Blaze's fortress decorations as 'garish and gaudy', possibly due to the fact that their homeland has very little to offer, just ice and snow. *Their breath has been referred to a "freezing-death breath" and "frostbreath". *An IceWing's frostbreath is presumed to be deadly when shot into the mouth (it may also be deadly when shot in different areas, but no more have been revealed). To prevent freezing to death, the victim will need to submerge themselves in lava (or possibly any extremely hot substance). Exiting the substance will result in the ice finishing its work, freezing the victim from inside out and killing it. * When near hot substances or climates, IceWings can't use their breath. * In Moon Rising, it is noted that IceWings have dark blue blood, but in the first book it was described as blue-red. * Winter and Icicle have made references to "the great ice dragon" and "snow monsters" which mean they likely have mythological figures. * IceWings likely eat arctic animals, such as penguins, polar bears, Arctic foxes, etc. as well as marine animals, as much of their territory is surrounded by water because it's basically a peninsula. Gallery Icewing drawing.jpg IceWings (cannonical).png In toned icewings at night.jpg Queen Glacier of the IceWings.png IceWings Rights Activist.png IceWings .jpg A-typical-IceWing.jpg|A typical IceWing 180.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.28.37 AM.png Icicle.jpeg IceWing at night in the Ice Kingdom.jpg|IceWing in Ice Kingdom by Queen Glory - RainWing IMG_3147.JPG|Icewing sketch Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.39 PM.png Icewing1.png|Original art by Joy Ang Icewing.jpg 20130113 150056.jpg HNI 0038.JPG Icee.JPG icewing_by_xshadowseekerx-d5pmbzu.png|IceWing Drawing|link=http://www.deviantart.com/morelikethis/338142529?view_mode=2&offset=20 Photo on 2013-06-24 at 07.33.jpg Ice wing by cerberuswarczenie-d6g7dcg.png Icewing with effects by feral night-d6bigk2.png|Made by Feral-Night 100E1554.JPG|IceWing in snowstorm (Art by Snowblossom of Thunderclan) IceWings.png|IceWing guarding the palace. IceWing-Shatter.jpg IceWing eye.jpg DSCF3360.JPG|Hvitur the IceWing DSCF3437.JPG Frostbite.jpg|Frostbite the IceWing Hwayang.JPG|Hwayang the IceWing Lalala.jpg|Art by Clover Stone Dragon 3.JPG|An IceWing Lindsey Stirling. Art by Clover Stone imagexxx.jpg imageppp.jpg SAM 0693.JPG|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:SAM_0693.JPG Hvitur Headshot 2.png|Hvitur Headshot IceWing for DorkyDragon.png|IceWing Icewing cover.png|IceWing IceWingWiki.png|IceWing by RhynoBullraq W.png A.png|Fjord and Clay in the SkyWing Arena 1418694443125.jpg|Icewing by ThatDragonLayingAround TopshotWinter.jpg|Winter the IceWing by Joy Ang Photoshop Winter.jpg|Winter Ice.jpeg IceWing Shooter.gif Hvitur's Death.png IceWingGer.jpg|German Books' Depiction of an IceWing Icicle.png A-typical-IceWing.jpg Clay VS Fjord.jpg Winter.png Icewingsbla.jpg Icewing 01.jpg WoFJadeWingletWiki.png SnowStorm.png IceWing Blade for Gallery.png Icewiing.jpg WINTERR (2).jpg Icicle the Archduchess(2).jpg|''Icicle the Archduchess'', by Nathia Flying icewing a night.jpg WINTERTURNINGCOVERZ.jpg WINTERCOVER.jpg Icewing1.jpg Angry WinterTurning IceWings(2).jpg|Two IceWings from WT, by Nathia rsz_1rsz_1frostface.jpg|IceWing by Pinkypuma18 WinterIcon DA.png coloredIceWing.png|IceWing lineart by Joy Ang colored by Heron the MudWIng 074d2a4a3694d532d262d08e7c2c1a21.jpg Changbai.jpg Ermine.jpg 487a0923-3a34-4fdf-a02a-7a0259e42119.png Erminefinal.png Albafinal.png Fjordfinal.png Blizzard.PNG FjordbyHeron.png Wings of Fire Eranomous DA.png Winter33.jpg|Winter by winter moon Beluga the Icewing.jpg|Beluga the Icewing by Macaw the Rainwing Stargazer the Nightwing and Beluga the Icewing laughing.jpg|Laughing Stargazer (Nightwing-left) and Beluga (Icewing-right) by Macaw the Rainwing Icewing by Superultimate12.jpg|Icewing on the Shore Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:IceWing History Category:IceWings